zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick and Judy's Wedding
Nick and Judy's Wedding is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy get married, and what an event it is. Friends and family all turn up to witness the biggest day of their lives. It is an event that will be forever remembered. Pairings *WildeHopps (The Pairing of Nick and Judy) Trivia *Gideon Grey baked Nick and Judy's wedding cake. *Nick and Judy's wedding cake was a carrot cake. *Flash was the greeter at the wedding. *The event was very emotional for the Hopps family. *Judy wears a crown of red flowers. *The wedding occurred in Sahara Square, at the Palm Hotel and Casino, as it was one of the few places big enough to hold the massive audience. Story It was a big day for the Wilde and Hopps families, for Nick and Judy were getting married that day at the Palm Hotel and Casino in Sahara Square. They had dated for six months before Nick had proposed to her at dinner one night. Nick stood there at the altar of the Palm's massive wedding hall, looking unbelievably handsome in his tuxedo. Nearby stood his friend Finnick, who he had selected to be his best man. "Get it together, Nick," the fox told himself. Finnick gave him a quick thumbs-up of encouragement. Looking out over the crowd, Nick could see most of their friends and family, including his parents Robin and Marian and Judy's mother Bonnie and her 275 siblings. Judy's father, Stu, was preparing to lead her down the aisle, so his seat was empty at the moment. He also saw Bogo, his wife Katrina Antlerton-Bogo and his son Jake, Gazelle and her husband Soren Oryxhorn and Clawhauser and Rebekah, Clawhauser's attractive cheetah wife who was the wedding planner who had made this all happen, and their daughter Fuli, among many others. Then, suddenly, Judy appeared in the doorway and was led in by her father, who was beginning to get emotional. Judy looked like a vision in her gorgeous white wedding dress. It was beautiful, with a crown of red flowers circling the veil. When Judy and Stu reached the end of the aisle, Stu, barely able to keep his tears of joy back, gave his daughter to her groom. "There you go," he whispered before leaving for his seat. Now it was time. The holy man, a wolf, began the ceremony. A short time later, Nick and Judy read their vows to one another. A short while after that, the moment that everyone had been waiting for arrived. He looked at Nick first. "Nicholas Wilde, do you take Judith Hopps as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked. Nick nodded eagerly with a smile. "I do," he said without hesitation. The holy man then turned to Judy next. "Judith Hopps, do you take Nicholas Wilde as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked. Judy gave an equally eager nod and smile. "I do," she said. The holy man smiled proudly. "Then by the power invested in me by the kingdom of Terra and the city of Zootopia, I pronounce you husband and wife. Nick, you may kiss your bunny bride," he said. Nick needed no further encouragement. He and Judy shared their first kiss as husband and wife. A cheer went up from the crowd. Stu and Bonnie knew that this was it. Their eldest daughter was now married. The holy man spoke one last time. "Everyone, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Wilde!" he exclaimed. After the ceremony, everyone went to the reception. Nick and Judy had selected a carrot cake, baked by Gideon Grey, for their wedding cake. Before long, the two of them went up for the first of several speeches. Nick spoke first. "Welcome to our wedding, everyone. Thank you for coming to share Judy and I's special day with us. I am sure that, by now, you have all said hello to our friendly greeter, Flash. However, if you haven't yet, don't worry. He won't be going anywhere for awhile," he said. The remark elicited some laughter, as they had indeed gotten Flash to be the wedding greeter primarily for his friendly demeanor. It had required some preparation, involving getting two of their friends from the ZPD to pick him up, place a tux jacket over his regular clothes and roll him to his post in an office chair. From there, Judy took over. It was obvious that she was overcome by joy. "Don't mind me. As you know, we bunnies are very emotional, and this is the happiest day of my life. Anyway, I still remember meeting Nick and all the moments that led up to this moment. Nick, I will love you for the rest of our lives," she said. Nick smiled. "And I will love you, my gorgeous cottontail, for the rest of our lives," he said. After that, Judy's parents went up. It was Stu who spoke first. "What a day this is for us. It wasn't long ago that we feared foxes. Now, we have one in our family. Nick is essentially our 277th child," he said. Nick jumped up. "Yay! I have always wanted to be the youngest child in a bunny family!" he said in a joking manner. The remark elicited more laughter. The speech by the Hopps family went on a bit, then ended. Next, Robin and Marian went up. Robin spoke first. "Today is my son's wedding. I can't believe it. My son is getting married. What a great day it is," he said proudly. Marian took over. "What can I say about my son Nick? Well, he inherited his looks from Robin and I, but not our accents," she said, eliciting some laughter from the guests. When they were done, she continued. "Now, Judy Hopps is part of our family. She is our second child," she said. All present clapped. Judy looked at her friends and family. "Today is the day. I am now officially the new Mrs. Wilde," she said with pride. The celebration went on. The party went on until Nick and Judy left for their honeymoon. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Canon Character Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Wedding stories Category:Stories Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Disney Animal Crossover